


New friends

by mangwows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, M/M, Married Life, Mention of sex, New Friends, nothing explicit at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9564890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangwows/pseuds/mangwows
Summary: Yuuri has new friends from his new job after quitting competitive figure skating at the age of 27. His friends find out some interesting about Yuuri's life, it doesn't go as bad as Yuuri thinks it would.INSPIRED BY: SkyGem on A03 / hskygemspeaks.tumblr.comAll credit for the idea goes to her!





	

7:30 am and Yuuri is trying his best to get out of bed. His hair is a ridiculous mess, but there is no time to fix it. He places a softest kiss to Viktor’s cheek before forcing himself out of the bed to the kitchen to… to what exactly? He is still in his boxers, freezing cold and tired.  
  
“You can do this.” He breathed, trying to calm himself down. It’s the first day for him as a teacher in this college. Viktor and him moved to Florida just after Yuuri stopped his career as a competitive figure skater.  
Yuuri shook the old memories out of his head and headed back to the bedroom where he finally put the clothes on he decided last night; nothing special, just a comfy sweater and black jeans.  
  
“Yuuriiii?” Viktor groaned from the bed, his face pressed against the soft pillow. “I’m leaving soon, I don’t have time to make anything, but I’ll leave the coffee drop.” Yuuri promised to Viktor. “I’ll be back at four!” He exclaimed with a soft smile before walking out the bedroom to put the coffee drop for his husband, who clearly has no intention to get up in… couple hours at least. Sure, Viktor is a morning person, but after sex you can’t get him up in any way possible.  
  
Yuuri checked the time just before leaving. He is so glad for the yesterday himself for packing everything ready so he would not be late. Now he has time to buy that coffee from Starbucks as well, because Viktor’s straight black coffee doesn’t really suit his preference in coffee.  
  
He is so glad that they moved here almost a year ago, if this would be his first week here... the panic and stress for finding his way to the College would have been unreal. He would might have asked Viktor to drive him there so that a car crash would be less likely to happen.  
  
\----  
  
“How was your first day?” Viktor asked as he heard the door open.  
“Good… busy.” He mumbled the rest out. “I enjoy it.” Yuuri said, hiding a little smile for himself. “How was your day?” Yuuri returned the question as he got to the living room where Viktor was watching some ridiculous reality TV show. Viktor pulled Yuuri to the couch with him for a long, tight hug. “Lonely.” He pouted like a puppy whose toy is missing.  
Yuuri didn’t fight back, he hugged Viktor back and rested his head to his chest. “Mmhm.” He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the little close moment they have right now.  
  
\----  
  
“Viktor! 5 minutes!” Yuuri shouted from the front door, holding the car keys and a gym bag.  
“I’m right there!” Viktor promised, with no stress showing in his voice.  
  
Yuuri was shaking his leg anxiously, waiting for his idiot of a husband to come so they wouldn’t be late for the class Viktor pulls for the children in the ice rink.  
“I’m starting the car!” Yuuri shouted and walked out to the front yard to their car. He cursed Viktor under his breath and right then he felt a soft kiss on his cheek.   
  
“3 minutes, babe.” Viktor said and snatched the keys from Yuuri’s hands.

“…Uhuh…” The other nodded with disbelief and got in the car.  
  
“Why this car th-“  
“Do not.” Yuuri stopped Viktor before he could even continue complaining about their new Nissan. “We are about to be late, please.” He sighed, holding his anxious anger inside of him.  
  
\---- 3 months later----  
  
“Hey, Yuuri!” His friend waved for him as she spotted him from the entrance of the café, searching for his friends.  
Yuuri quickly noticed his friend waving her hand for him and walked to join the little group of teachers. “Sorry I took so long; the new dog is some trouble when he’s home alone.” He explained with a smile.  
“No worries, we didn’t even order yet.” A man spoke, nodding with a understanding look on his face. It made Yuuri feel slightly better. He didn’t make his friends wait so long.  
  
They order and speak about the mundane stuff, what happens at work and their day to day life, what usually new friends tend to do when meeting up after work or at weekends.  
  
“You talk first, you now that I don-“  
There was a group of girls whispering nervously, looking over at Yuuri from time to time, afraid that he might suddenly leave and they won’t get a photo. Yuuri notices the group and offers a friendly smile, immediately catching on why they are whispering. “Autographs?” He offers and the girls nod with huge, relieved smiles on.   
“Can we get photos as well?” One dares to ask and Yuuri just nods as signing the autographs to their sketchbooks, phone cases or whatever they had in hand.  
  
It went on for about ten minutes and the girls were ready. “Could you tell Viktor that we are waiting for Yuratchka’s upcoming season?” One asked, holding her sketchbook tightly with pride. ”Sure thing.” Yuuri nodded and got back to his group of friends after the fans left.  
  
“…Who’s Viktor?” The first friend asks and Yuuri almost chokes on his coffee. He looks up at his friends, who all had these faces of confusion on. It made him confused as well. “…My husband?” He answers unsurely and looks down at his ring to remind himself of how lucky he actually is to have such amazing and loving husband.  
  
“YOU’RE MARRIED?!” His friends shriek, making almost everyone in the café turn their heads to their direction.  
“…Yes?” He answers, not sure how it wasn’t obvious with the ring. He shows it to them.  
“I just thought it was a fashion statement!” One of his friends exclaims, staring at the golden ring.  
  
“What about the autograph, what was that about?” Another friend asks and Yuuri freezes still for a second. He turns to look away, having to thing how on earth he actually will explain to his friends.  
  
_‘Hello, yes. I’m actually a pro figure skater that retired just a year ago, I’ve gotten two golds at the Grand Prix and one silver. Also two golds at the Worlds and many other medals! I’ve been just too anxious to tell this for no reason at all.’_  
  
That just sounds… so stupid.  
  
“Well… uhh, I’m… uh… a retired pro figure skater?” He tells, voice going higher with embarrassment. “And I…uh…got 2 golds in the Grand Prix…and 2 golds in Worlds… and maybe a silver in Pyeongchang?” He explained, leaving some of it out. A blush creeps on his cheeks quicker than he wanted to and his voice is getting quieter. The looks on his friends faces are pure horror disbelief, but somehow it shows that they actually do believe him.  
  
“And… Viktor, my husband _might_ be the most decorated athlete in the figure skating history?” He shoots with a shrug.  
  
“YOU MEAN… VIKTOR NIKIFOROV?” His friend shouts and Yuuri nods, just hoping that everyone else in the café would turn to look away right now.  
“How didn’t you tell us earlier about your family?” She asked, now as excited as ever.  
Yuuri has no idea how to answer that one, other than he has been ridiculously anxious how others would take him at the college and if he is good enough teacher to be there. Turns out, he is one of the best teachers they have right now.  
“Guess I’ve been busy?” He straight up lied, but everyone took it as a fact. “We’ve been holding some classes for kids who are starting to skate at weekends, or he has. I have helped a little.” Yuuri smiled.  
  
The rest of their time together goes smoothly, Yuuri calming down from all the questions his friends shot at him after figuring out this amazing part of his life that he so loved.   
  
Viktor:  
Hey, can I pick you up if you are ready?  
  
Yuuri:  
I’m ready!  
  
Viktor:  
I’ll be there in 5 minutes <3.  
  
Yuuri put his phone away and thanked his friends for their time, excused himself and left. Viktor was already waiting for him outside of the café.   
“You could have waited in the car.” Yuuri smiled.  
  
Viktor didn’t answer, instead he pulled Yuuri for a long kiss that they both melted into quickly. Yuuri wrapped his hands around Viktor’s waist to pull him closer not even aware of the huge window behind him that his friends are right at this moment looking out of.  
The kiss ended after a long minute and Viktor laughed. “Seems that your friends liked it?” He grinned and Yuuri turned around, seeing his friends wave at him with no embarrassment at all. Yuuri instead leaned for another hug. “Let’s go home.” He mumbled to Viktor’s shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I found this amazing idea on tumblr and decided... why the fuck not? I hope this is well made, because the idea was so amazing!
> 
> Also, an update for my other fics:  
> I have two other ideas for multichapter fics that i will make in the near future.  
> I'm not sure if I will continue A trip to unpredictable. I really want to finish it though!  
> The text message au thing will continue, but it's not my main priority.
> 
> Also, I have been super stressed and anxious so that's why there has been no fics. School is on the way almost 24/7, but I hope to get back to writing as soon as possible!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments telling me how you liked this fic! <3 (would mean a lot)


End file.
